


What Spills from his Lips

by Seraphical



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Boyfriends, Corruption, Fluff and Angst, HunterxWarlock, M/M, Romance, Saint-14 and Osiris shouldnt be your relationship goals but oh well i support u, Taken Blight, Taken Corruption, What the fuck is up with warlocks, and maybe not fuck shit up, anyway, why cant they be normal for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphical/pseuds/Seraphical
Summary: A Hunter loves a Warlock.Warlocks are cursed with the folly of their ambitions, Hunters aren't any better, but at least they don't let themselves be Taken.





	What Spills from his Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Our sweet hunter, Artemis Dravek, belongs to a dear friend of mine. Zephyr Kan is my little stinky worm-loving boy.

Artemis Dravek loved a flawed man.  
  
His hand slowly graced over the geometrical markings on Zephyr’s back, gently tracing the patterns lined down his neck and spreading over his partner's shoulder blades. A subtle blue wave moved over the warlock’s skin, as was the norm for the Awoken.  
  
Artemis lifted his hand and placed it on Zephyr’s dishevelled hair, gently moving back some loose strands from his forehead.  
It was their first time sleeping in bed together since the incident. There was so much he wanted to say to his lover, so many whispers of love and relief, so many concerns.

-  
He remembered the raw fear he felt on Io, when Zephyr had suddenly dropped his rifle during a routine patrol. At first no-one in the fireteam thought much of it, but Artemis locked eyes with the warlock. The emptiness in the other’s stare shook him to the core.  
The warlock’s pale green skin had taken a grey tone, and his body had begun to tremble and quiver.

Zephyr was an expert on the Hive. Artemis knew that recently his cultish obsessions were turning towards the Taken.

It was one thing for him to cradle Hive worms in his arms like babies after they cut through hoards of thralls; but the first time Artemis began to worry that the warlock was tangling himself with Darkness was when Zephyr started contemplating sword logic.

Now Zephyr had crossed a line.

A dark mist smoked out of his mouth. Before Artemis could even process the other's state, he found himself watching in horror as a thick black substance suddenly spilled and sputtered from his lover’s lips.

The warlock had let the Darkness seep into his body and slowly extinguish his light. The ink germinated in his lungs and filled his throat. His face began to twist in a revoltingly pained expression.

 _“...Zephyr Kan, what have you done?”_  
-  
  
Artemis shook his head to get the memory out of his head.  
A few weeks had passed, and after close surveillance under the tower’s medical staff, every trace of Taken corruption had been eradicated from the warlock’s body.  
But Zephyr’s recovery did nothing to lessen Artemis’ worry, he feared that his partner would once again succumb to the Taken Blight; that Savathûn’s song would entice him, and that his ambition to learn all of the Hive’s secrets would drive him to madness.  
The fear of Zephyr becoming Taken scared him, naturally. But what truly frightened Artemis was his own powerlessness, the fact that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it, and there was nothing he could do to stop the obsession from consuming his lover.  
  
Artemis loved a flawed man.  
He loved a man who would sacrifice everything if it meant getting answers.  
He loved a Warlock.  
  
Every Guardian was familiar with the story of Saint-14, and how he fell to trying to stop Osiris’ endeavours in the Infinite Forest. Every Guardian knew how Toland the Shattered was exiled from the city, and how he led Eris Morn’s fireteam into a suicide mission. Or the tragedy of Asher Mir and his fruitless efforts to rid himself of nanomachines consuming his body.  
Their stories served as a grim reminder that warlocks were cursed to submit to the folly of their own ambition. One way or another.  
  
If it came to it, who would follow Zephyr Kan into the Ascendant Planes? Would every last member of their fireteam die as martyrs for Zephyr’s cause? Or would Artemis have to take it upon himself to save Zephyr from his delusions, the same way Saint-14 had for Osiris?  
  
Artemis continued to stroke his lover’s hair.  
  
Zephyr stirred from his sleep.  
Slowly, the warlock opened his eyes, it took a moment for his vision to adjust. His gaze met Artemis’. Both their eyes shone as they reflected the very little light in the dimly lit room.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't look at me like that." Artemis reassured, reading the expression on the warlock's face. “You should rest, love.”  
  
Zephyr sat up.  
  
He knew the Hunter well. He knew there was something bothering him, and he knew exactly what is was.  
Unlike most Hunters, Artemis was drawn to responsibility and leadership. He was diligent; if he wasn’t completing patrols around the solar system, then he was filing Cayde-6’s paperwork.  
Cronus assumed that Artemis kept himself busy because he aimed to become Hunter vanguard one day.  
Zephyr instead knew that Artemis kept himself busy because he _had_ to. He’d come to learn of the thoughts plaguing Artemis’ mind; of the overthinking, the anxiety, and trauma haunting him and keeping him up at night.

The blight incident only put more worries and paranoia onto his plate.  
  
There was a silence between the two.  
  
“...Artemis.” The Hunter’s name escaped Zephyr’s lips as a whisper. He knew he didn't deserve Artemis' love and patience. Regret laced his lips. "I'm sorry."  
The warlock raised a hard to stroke Artemis’ cheek. The Hunter closed his eyes and leaned into the hand, laying a soft kiss against his palm.

  
It was only in these moments that the Awoken lovers felt they could finally read each other’s minds. The moments in which they were most vulnerable, where their hearts and their bodies were bared before each other. Where they could feel each other’s trust, and sense the honesty of their words.

As much relief as Artemis felt, he also felt anger.

Zephyr could feel the quiet rage seething underneath their loving embrace. Hatred towards the Hive, hatred towards the Taken, and hatred towards the dangers that the warlock would submit himself to.

Artemis took Zephyr’s hand and locked their fingers together. Slowly he moved in to lay a kiss on his partner’s lips.  
What started as coy reassurance of love soon turned into a passionate declaration. As their kiss grew more rhapsodic Zephyr pushed his weight over the Hunter, pinning him down against the bed.  


Artemis Dravek loved a flawed man, but a man he’d spend the rest of his immortal life embracing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's not how being Taken works. And I know that's not how the Taken Blight works either. Just... let me have this.... for a moment....  
> But thanks for reading lmao  
> I might end up adding more chapters to this... maybe a bit of nasty boy intimate times... we'll see lads, we'll see


End file.
